


The guy of my dreams

by darkstallion01



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkstallion01/pseuds/darkstallion01
Summary: Annabeth is having wierd dreams about a guy dying and she doesn't know why its killing her to see him like that...........then they meet each other in the wierdest way possible......and try to find out the solution to annabeth's problems.....will they realize they are made for each other? Lets see....





	1. Chapter 1

DEAD BODIES. All i could see was dead bodies littered around a dimly lit hallway. All of them had their eyes open wide. I felt as if those eyes were following my every movement. I didn't dare look at those faces. My palms were sweating like crazy. Suddenly a shiver ran down my spine. I could feel something advancing, making its way towards me. I willed myself to move but my feet were struck to their place and refused to budge. My heart was running a mile per minute. Then i heard an explosion and suddenly bombs started going off around me. I knew i had to run, to prevent myself from being blown to bits. Finally a bomb went off somewhere 30 feet behind me and a wodden splinter hit me in the leg. I broke out of my trance and ran. Ran for my dear life. I could feel the blood oozing out from the wound and the burning pain that was shooting up and down my leg was clouding my vision, but i dare not stop or look behind me. I could hear screams of people, horrified screams like they were being burned alive. Everytime i am about to reach the end of the hallway , it would move further away. The end will stay in my line of sight but always out of reach. Finally after what felt like eternity i reached the end and came face to face with a guy who was being held at gunpoint by some masked person. I could feel all the blood leaving my body, and the fear in my heart was tightning its grip on me, my knees went weak and i fell on the floor screaming for the guy who i do not know. But it's like my body knows who he is and is reacting to him unconsciously. I heard a gunshot and his body fell onto the floor. I started screaming in pain. I crawled near him, his features were striking even after death. Sea green eyes wide open in shock, mouth trying to form a sound. And then his body went limp in my arms.  
"Babe are you okay? Babe?"  
I opened my eyes and saw my best friend piper shaking my shoulder, and the surroundings changed. I felt the familiar feeling of silk sheets on me. Piper was standing beside my bed with a very concerned look on her face.  
I was in my bedroom  
It was all a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

_"What? Whats wrong?"_

I ask Piper trying to make a puzzled face. But since she woke me up she must have heard me.

_"You were screaming no, please no. Is everything alright? Did you see that dream again?"_

She asks me. Ofcourse she wasn't fooled by my look since i tell her everything. I just nodded and she put her arms around me and started patting my back in order to calm me down. After a few minutes she said something which i knew she would.

_"Why don't you talk to a psychiatrist?"_

I started to shake my head, showing my disapprovel but she continued anyways.

_"Please....this is really hurting you and i can't just sit and watch while you hurt yourself like this Annabeth. Please"_

_"That would go on my record Piper. Please try to understand. Plus it's only been a week since i have started having these dreams. They will go away with time. Okay? Just trust me on this and please don't tell anyone about it. Have some rest. I'll be fine. Pipes?"_

_" Yeah? "_

_" You are not planning to stay in my room and watch me sleep right? Cause that would be hands down creepy and i am soooo not interested in you like that "_

I try to explain to her as much as i can and change the topic quickly without her noticing.

_"Shut up you, get your mind out of the gutter. I am so not staying here. Go to sleep"_

She said in a playful tone but i knew there was much more of what she wanted to say to me but she held her tongue and got up to leave. After reaching the door, she added

_"Annie honey....if you need me, i am here for you. Don't hesitate to ask okay?"_

I just nodded to her question. After that she bid me goodnight and left me with my jumbled thoughts. As if i could sleep after that. I knew i was beyond exhausted, but i refused to go to sleep. I am a fighter. I shouldn't cower like this....but i am a human after all. I don't want to see a guy, about who i know nothing, die in front of me again and again. I decided to go out and make myself some coffee. I need some caffeine in my system. I tiptoe all the way to my kitchen making as less noise as possible, i don't want to wake up Piper again. My nightmares are giving her dark circles. And boy does she hate dark circles. She is a beauty queen (she likes to call herself that). I pour myself a steaming cup of coffee, just as i like, and sit on the couch. I then go through my to-buy list again checking if i missed anything. I am going on a vacation.

My employer thought it would be much better to grant me a vacation now than ever. I mean, you show up late for a few times and drink all the coffee present there, and suddenly you should take a vacation. I have to shop for a few stuff. I hate shopping.

I plan on going to Greece. I love to see places with a lot of historical value. But this time i am going to get my mind off of things. My flight will leave today at 7 PM. I am really eager to go. Making Piper deal with my shit is really making me guilty. I get up, wash my cup and move on to make myself a sandwich because my stomach is grumbling. Rats are doing breakdance in my belly, can't really blame'em. I haven't had anything to eat since yesterday's breakfast.

While doing all this i realise that my dreams are getting more and more frequent. I have no idea why but i feel immense pain when i see his lifeless face. I hope these dreams go away soon.  
I decide to just watch Netflix and chill for a while. Atleast till a reasonable time, then i can go and shop.

( After three hours ) time skip

_"Hey..... Why are you awake?"_

Piper asks and sits down beside me. I can't tell her that i didn't go to sleep after that. She will be even more concerned. I have to lie. I hate lying to her. She is my best friend.

_"I just woke up. I have to shop for a few stuff before i leave"_

She just nods, I can see that she didn't buy it but she doesn't push it further, which i am thankful for. I should ask her to join me. But will that be wise?....she gets crazy when she shops. She goes on some kind of a rampage. She turns into a crazy hormonal rich teenager who is out to buy the entire store. But still, i need company.

_"Hey pipes, will you come with me to shop? You know how much i hate shopping and i know how much you love shopping."_

Calling it love is an understatement, more like addicted to shopping. She just starts to laugh.

_"Yes i do, but can you atleast wait till i fully wake up. I don't wanna go out in half asleep mode. Trust me i don't look good. No_ _matter what i do, i can't pull off a ' just rolled out of bed ' look"_

She starts to pout. Though i am not actually looking at her right now, i can feel that she is trying to make me feel better. I slowly lay my head on her shoulder to show her that her presence only is comforting. She gets my message perfectly and stops talking. We watch F.R.I.E.N.D.S. for a while then get up and do our daily chores. (What can i say.... writer loves F.R.I.E.N.D.S.).  
After we finish our daily chores, we get ready and leave for the mall. When we reach our destination, as always, Piper gets hyper excited. Just like a kid in Disneyland. She starts to drag me from one store to another saying "ohhhh try this and that too... Annie you have got to try this.....oh my god ! We areeee soooo buying this...." She is squealing like a little girl who got awarded an ice cream for behaving nicely. Oh my god what did i drag myself into. After all the shopping spree, we reach food court cause we are damn hungry. All the guys are staring at us. Staring at Piper, that i can understand. She is breathtaking. But staring at me, that is beyond my comprehension. After we settle our bags down, yes you heard me correct, bags, ' s ' , plural. I am with Piper, the shopping queen, what else did you expect.  
She asks me to go and order for us while she watches our bags. I go up to the counter and order our favourite subs. Just as i was about to take my order a guy beside me speaks up.

_"Hey is order number 27 ready?"_

I turn to look at him. He looks kinda cute. He has blond hair, icy blue eyes, long nose and is dressed in a purple t-shirt and black ripped jeans. He looks at me and catches me staring, i quickly avert my eyes back to my plate. It's not like i was checking him out. He is not my type anyways. I take my order and move towards my table. I can see Piper is looking at me. Why is she looking at me? After i reach the table, i realize she was not looking at me. She was staring at that blond guy. I clear my throat to get her attention. She gives me a look that clearly says ' What?, he is cute '. I turn around and see him walk away with a guy with dark hair in an orange t-shirt and dark blue pants. That guy's hair looks oddly familiar. It's like i have seen him somewhere before but can't remember where. I just turn around and focus on my food.  
After we're done, we get up and start to leave. When we get all settled in our car, i look outside the window while Piper starts the car. I see the same guy who was with blondie but he has his back to me. Hearing a horn somewhere he turns around just as Piper pulls out of the parking lot. My breath gets caught in my throat and i can't think of anything but his face, his eyes !

**_Sea green eyes !_ **

**_IT'S HIM !!! IT'S THE GUY FROM MY DREAM !!!_ **

It can't be true....is that guy for real?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is any grammatical mistake. Plz forgive me  
> Comment and like if you really enjoy my story

**Author's Note:**

> I m a slow writer, plz bear with me  
> I'll try to update as soon as possible


End file.
